


[润智]  每天爱你多一些   命里注定我睡你

by samo3104jun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samo3104jun/pseuds/samo3104jun





	[润智]  每天爱你多一些   命里注定我睡你

不知道是不是最近大家年纪大了，ARASHI的门把们也开始流行参加一些乱七八糟的测试。明明大家年轻的时候对这些哄女孩子的事情都嗤之以鼻的！说起来这种情况大多数都是从相叶雅纪开始的，他会神神秘秘的拉着大野智两个人凑在一起嘻嘻哈哈的讨论测试结果，最后双双被二宫和也拍着脑袋用小尖嗓骂着“两个八嘎幼稚不幼稚啦！”

因为这段时间24小时的各种安排五个人都忙得不可开交，特别是相叶雅纪除了拍摄任务还有体能训练，简直忙的睡觉时间都被压缩到极限了！

今天五个人难得一大早聚集到乐屋，接下来不但有杂志拍摄和访谈的工作，等结束以后还有各自的小环节练习等着他们。

昨天难得休息回血的相叶雅纪又活泼开朗了起来，一看见利达进门就迫不及待的贴上去，他手机上早就攒了好几条推送的消息，大野智笑嘻嘻的放下手里的冰水，和他挤坐在沙发上脑袋凑过来一起看手机。

相叶雅纪打开网址，两个人叽叽咕咕的商量了一番选择了输入名字，测试出让你最感到幸福的两个汉字的那一条。相叶雅纪毫不犹豫先是输入了自家竹马的名字，看着手机里出现的“希望”两个字，两个人撇了撇嘴，哼哼哼的笑着又填上了樱井翔。

“哇，这个软件行不行啊，一点也不好玩...”相叶雅纪看着屏幕上干巴巴的“自由”两个字，忍不住一边吐槽一边填上了自己。

“啊，爱拔酱这个好真实，哈哈哈......”大野智看着手机上显示出来的“添寝”，捂着嘴呼呼哈哈的和相叶雅纪笑成了一团！

ARASHI家的另外几位早就对这两个天然的各种行为见怪不怪了，连二宫和也这么爱吐槽的人都只是摇着头换了个坐姿嘟囔了一句“两个八嘎还真是玩不腻呢！”

两个人笑了一会儿，大野智偷偷的指了指埋头鼓捣笔记本的松本润，相叶雅纪心领神会的输入了末子的名字，两个人瞬间爆发出恨不得掀翻屋顶的笑声。

被勾起了好奇心的二宫和也抱着游戏机凑过来看了一眼，也忍不住哈哈大笑起来。松本润皱着眉喝了一口水，看了他们一眼又埋头工作了，相叶雅纪一边笑一边把之前测试的截图发到五个人的小群里，这下樱井翔也忍不住笑出了声。

松本润后知后觉的打开手机看了一眼，冷着脸放下了手里的麦茶瓶子，干脆走过来挨着大野智坐下看他们玩。这下五个人都凑齐了，相叶雅纪飞快的输入了大野智的名字，看到结果所有人都愣住了！

“哪有这种测试嘛，这个软件坏掉了吧！”大野智哼哼着站起身，几个人尴尬的各自坐回自己的位置，没一会儿先是竹马两个人用胳膊捂着脸偷偷的笑起来，松本润故作镇静的咳嗽了几声，哑着嗓子说“怎么今天这个点了还没人来弄造型什么的......”

“我去看看情况！”樱井翔一边耸着肩膀偷笑一边打开门出去了！

不一会儿马内甲跟在樱井翔后边走进来，说道具那边出了些问题暂时还拍摄不了，等收拾好开拍起码还要一个多小时呢，让几个人先好好休息休息！

信号灯组立刻默契的跳起来异口同声的说着“那我们就出去溜达一会儿，麻烦你们两个跟这里等消息吧...”

松本润拿起瓶子喝了一口水想到刚才的测试又放下了，看着还是大野智板着脸一付大爷非常不开心的样子，忍着笑和他挤着坐到一个椅子上！“好啦，测着玩的东西别想了...”

“哪有这样的，你们几个都算是正常的词，我的名字居然测出来了一个‘插入’是什么鬼啦！”

本来忍住了笑摆出一脸温柔的松本润立刻破了功，捂着肚子没有形象的哈哈大笑起来！气的大野智狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

大野智最近把头发剪短了，早上洗完了澡还没让造型师荼毒，前发软蓬蓬的耷拉着整个人像是回到了二十代。松本润本来对他家大哥的刘海就心心念念的，再被那个人用上目线娇嗔的瞪了一眼，立刻就有点把持不住了！

“可是おおの桑每次被我弄的时候明明很高兴呀，软件也没有说错什么不是吗！”他一边贴着大野智的耳朵粘着声音小声说着，下边抬起对方的下巴对着水润的嘴唇亲了上去。

大野智小幅度的挣扎了一下，想不明白没抱怨两句怎么画风就往亲热的方向偏离了？！

“松本桑......喂松本桑，现在不是做这种事情的时候吧？！”大野智不高兴的推开越亲越起劲的松本润，用手背蹭了一把有点红肿的嘴唇，“你不要听见插入什么的就来劲好不好，又不是小学生！这可是公共场所被人看见了怎么办？！”

“那三个人不是去门口盯着了吗，没有咱们发的消息他们是不会进来的，你就放心吧！”松本润坏笑着掀起大野智的T恤，“啧，你怎么又瘦了？！好不容易前些日子喂胖了点的...”他不满的嘟囔着，狠狠地在对方的锁骨上咬了一口！

“嘶，你小子可别留下印子！”大野智刚不满的喊了一声，被松本润紧接着把他的奇酷比含住用力吸吮的动作逼得身体抖了抖，压着嗓子呜咽了一声！

本来只是想挑逗挑逗自家恋人的松本润也被他的反应拱出了火，三两下脱干净大野智的衣服，露出一身界限分明的晒痕。他眯着眼睛看着被勾勒出衣服印子的上臂和大腿，伸出双手暧昧的在这些地方来回的的抚摸着，“要怎么做才能把你的这些衣服也扒下来呢おおの桑？！”

大野智害羞的举起两只来捂住眼睛，从脖子到耳朵尖都红透了！松本润渐渐收起调笑的表情，温柔的捧起他的脸深情的和他接吻，右手把他的硬挺攥住轻轻的撸动！

不知道是不是因为在电视台的乐屋里做担心被人撞见，大野智的欲望硬的厉害，被他传染了的松本润烦躁的拉开裤子，把自己的硬挺塞到大野智的手里。两个人沉默不语的亲吻和动作着，不一会儿就相继到达了顶点。

大野智还在激情的喘息，松本润已经一把抱起他走到沙发边上，单手扯过为小睡准备的绒毯胡乱垫好，把人轻轻的放下自己也压了上去！

“喂..你不是...想..做到..最后吧？！这里...唔..什么都没有....很麻烦啊..我讨厌..讨厌不舒服....不要啦！”大野智在被他追着亲吻的间隙断断续续的抱怨着，松本润突然蹭的站起来跑到自己放书包的桌子那在包里摸索了一通，大野智还没回过味儿来他又跑回来接着搂着人亲上了！

“呜，为什么你出门会带着润滑剂啊，你脑子里到底都想些什么啊？！”大野智被后穴熟悉的感觉吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛看着恋人！

松本润委屈巴巴的咬了咬嘴唇，有点害羞的标着小奶音，“这不是咱俩最近都忙吗，谁知道什么时候能有机会抱你啊！”

大野智“噗嗤”的笑出了声，两眼弯弯的主动伸长了胳膊把脸红的恋人搂进怀里亲了亲他的眼睛，“我知道了，以后我会注意不让你等太久的！”

只有两个人的屋子里空气里像是一下子扩散开了甜腻腻的粉红泡泡，偶尔抑制不住的呻吟声伴随着隐隐约约“啾咕啾咕”手指和润滑剂摩擦的粘稠声音。大野智已经连胸前白皙的皮肤都变红了，眼睛水水润润的，嘴唇微微张着随着急促的呼吸鲜红的舌尖若隐若现。

松本润的额头上挂着大颗的汗水，小心翼翼的用不留下痕迹的力度在他细腻的皮肤上细细密密的亲吻着。

“这样好难受，润你进来好不好？！我忍不住了，想要...”大野智难耐的挺起身体，赤裸的双腿也挂到松本润的腰上，早就重新精神起来的前端流出晶莹的体液，打湿了紧紧相贴的两个人的腹部和耻毛。

松本润的欲望其实也憋得难受，但是生怕自己前戏做的不够让恋人受伤他还是咬着牙忍着，听到大野智的邀请他又多挤了一些润滑，这才试探着在穴口蹭了蹭，缓缓的进入。

被他温温吞吞的对待反倒让大野智欲火中烧，他腰上用力猛的坐起身子，松本润根本没有防备，两个人一下子变成了骑乘式，欲望瞬间顶到了大野智身体深处最舒服的地方，让他发出了满足的呻吟声！

骑乘式的优点就是攻方不但可以好整以暇的享受，还可以欣赏受方沉醉于情欲努力的样子。松本润嘴角挂着笑，贪婪的看着难得主动的大野智赤裸着身体，仰着脖子不停变换着让自己舒服的姿势沉溺于性爱的美态。

随着大野智的呼吸越来越急促，溢出嘴唇的甜美声音越来越高昂，松本润也即将到达顶点。他干脆抱着大野智站起来把人放倒在桌子上夺回了主动权，在他快速的冲撞下大野智一下子迎来漫长又醉人的第二次高潮，愉悦的流着泪水呜咽着，感受到恋人灼热的体液泼洒到自己的腹部，松本润更加卖力的顶弄着腰胯，满足的在紧缩痉挛的甬道里释放了出来。

“果然还是‘插入’会让你感到幸福吧，おおの桑？！”松本润轻轻亲吻着高潮过后一脸慵懒的恋人，又忍不住嗤嗤的笑出了声！

“我说他们两个人最近是不是有点过分了？！我们不在屋里就真的敢敞开了玩啊，就算时间有富裕吧，让我们在门口罚站总不太合适吧？！”相叶雅纪可怜巴巴的灌了一口麦茶，似乎是把这个当成了自家可恶的弟弟，又咕咚喝了一大口！

“不高兴你去和J抗议不就好了，明明就是怂吗！”二宫和也哔哔叭叭的按着游戏机，“知道出来就是这个结果你完全可以不出来啊！”

“得了吧，那俩人当面放闪你又不是没见识过，墨镜都挡不住巴不得自己是瞎子好不好？！”相叶雅纪想起很久之前自己假装看漫画被夹在长末之间听他们互相甩肉麻话的情景，身体忍不住抖了抖！

“我觉得差不多了，”几个人里最冷静的樱井翔在五人群里发了一条“饮料机里有新出的珍珠奶茶，尼桑要不要？！”看到大野智迅速的回了一句“好啊♥”得意的晃了晃手机，“我去买奶茶，等我回来咱们就一起进去。还有，雅纪宝贝以后可再也不要拉着尼桑做奇怪的测试了！”

被他阴测测的声音吓得炸毛的相叶雅纪拼命的点着头，等人走了小声的问二宫和也，“nino这个软件不会是有BUG吧？！”

“最大的BUG明明是你！”二宫和也气的狠狠地啪了自家竹马的脑袋，抢过他的麦茶一口气喝光了！


End file.
